


Choices

by annaoneannatwo



Series: Another stories [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Love Triangles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: Jumin made a promise to Jihyun: he would take care of you.Continuation of Tuesdays





	Choices

If he’s being totally honest with himself for once, he knew this was the turn to be taken from the moment you dozed off on his shoulder that one night six months ago. He wanted to believe that no, everything would be the same, the thoughts he was having were going to be erased along with that insane “I’m falling for her.” text. But they didn’t, they only increased everytime your face popped up in his mind, and would come in the most random hours of the day: during a meeting, getting in the car after a trip to the cherry farm, in the shower… thoughts he tried to quiet down with wine, only to get louder, messier, wilder. He felt somewhat betrayed by every wine producer company, responsible for beverages that worked greatly in calming his most intense thoughts down in the past, why wasn’t it working now? Did something change? Was he building resistance to alcohol?

So, for solid six months, he did his best in withdrawing himself from you. Luckily enough, it was believable that he was caught up at work, so of course you didn’t suspect it when he would come up with meetings and business trips as excuses to reschedule your weekly dinners. Then, he started to dismiss himself from the chat room, hoping you wouldn’t notice he would only leave right after you would enter. He felt awful for being so rude, especially because most of the talking wasn’t even personal, you needed help with RFA’s party, the one you were finally organizing after two years, and here he was, avoiding you like you’re one of his insistent acquaintances without a profitable offer for him.

And today, he caught himself hesitating about taking one of your calls. No, ignoring a lady was something his father raised him not to do, ignoring you was something Jihyun would hate to hear about, ignoring you was something he could never do to you. So he toughened up, determined to do what he always does about complex thoughts like that: burry them deep inside and pretend there is nothing. It… it worked for Rika, why wouldn’t it work for you, right?

Wrong. He realized that this wouldn’t do from the moment you stepped into his penthouse that night. Having you standing at his door made him realize how much he missed you, how much he missed the Jumin he was around you, with you, for you.

And how much he loved you.

He loved you. Jumin always wondered if he would be able to detect love if it ever happened to him. Well, he never thought it would happen, which only made him more sure because… he never felt anything like this. This sweet, stingy, torturing delicious feeling growing inside him everytime you smiled or said his name. Love at its purest and more inadequate form. He was in love for someone that was in love for his best friend.

So that night started agonizingly awkward. It’s been months you’ve seen each other, he was feeling bad for avoiding you and keep lying about it. And you… there was something different about you too. You looked even more beautiful than he remembered, but… you also looked more restless and anxious than usual.

“I keep having this nightmare…” you spoke as soon as he poured some wine to you. “I had it again last night…”

“Well, your subconscious can manifest thoughts that you-“

“He was dead, Jumin.” You interrupt him, lowering your gaze. “We were at Mint Eye, and… I just saw him… getting in front of her and… taking a gun shot, and… I couldn’t go to him, I was… trapped behind this crowd, but she went to him, he died in her arms.”

There’s a deafening silence. Nothing, he has no clue what to tell you.

“Do you think… it means something?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know… sometimes I…” you cut yourself off.

“What?”

“Sometimes I think… he didn’t come back yet because…”

“Because he’s dead?”

“Or with her.” Your gaze meets his. “Which… I don’t know, it would be the same.” You mutter, clearly disgusted at yourself for thinking like this.

“I assure you he’s not with her. She’s getting treatment at a very good institution, they send me monthly feedbacks about her, and they are seeing improvement, but for now… it’s not recommended that she has visitors.” He’s surprised at himself for talking about this for the first time in such a natural way. “I also assure you he’s not… dead either.”

“You’re sure? How do you…? Oh…” you widen your eyes “Oh, Yoosung was right…”

“MC, I’m… I apologize. A little before being discharged from the hospital, he asked me to keep him informed about RFA’s members once in a while, he… didn’t ask me to keep as a secret, I just thought that would be preferable for him.”

“Yes, it probably would.” You nod with a wry smile. “You don’t have to apologize, Jumin. It’s… it’s fine… I understand, really. But… how are his answers like?” and by that, he knows you mean “Does he ever ask about me?”

“He… doesn’t have the habit of answering. I suppose he just wants the updates to make sure everybody is fine, and… well, he never said he would answer anyway…”

You stare at him before chuckling and tugging your hair behind your ear. Gosh… so cute…

“This is so Jumin… always defending his friend, so loyal … it’s really admirable.”

“Thank you.” He hesitates a little to answer, confused by your compliment given in a subtly bitter tone.

“You’re amazing, Jumin. You… if only I were more like you, maybe…” you sniff as your voice breaks. Oh no… “Maybe I wouldn’t feel so sad right now, so… abandoned.”

“MC… I think…”

“Because maybe he would never even had left, in the first place, right?” your teary eyes, your small sobs, the shame you’re clearly feeling by telling him all that, it makes his stomach churns.

Gosh… where is Jihyun? He should be the one handling this… no, but you wouldn’t be like this if he were here, you would be feeling happy, fulfilled… loved.

He sits next to you, offering his handkerchief for you to wipe your tears, hating himself for knowing this isn’t enough, but it’s the only thing he’s able to do properly. If only he weren’t so cold, so uptight, if only… he was more like his best friend…

“I think… his decision was entirely based on himself, it had nothing to do with you, MC.” He realizes that maybe he’s sounding too harsh. “What I mean is… you’ve done everything you could, everything else is entirely up to him, so no need for you to blame yourself. I mean… please, don’t blame yourself.”

He pats your shoulder, and the way you turn your head to look at him makes him feel like his hand is burning.

“How do you do it? How… how are you not spiraling out with everything?”

“I don’t have time for that, to be honest. I need to take care of RFA, C&R… you…” he feels his face heating up. How dull…

“And you’re doing such a great job.” You place your hand over his, your eyes still are glistening, mainly due to the tears, and though it hurts to remember you were crying, he can’t take his eyes off of you. You are just so beaut-

Your lips are soft, your breathing is warm. It took him a moment to understand that you were really kissing him. He wanted to look at you, but his eyes instinctively got closed, only for him to focus on the sensation of your lips timidly pressed against his. It starts shyly, but soon he gathers strength to kiss you back. He barely remembers the last time he got close to someone in this sense, but when you bring your hand to the back of his head as he cups your cheek, it just happens naturally.

He’s so embarrassed to be panting this heavily against your mouth, but you don’t seem to mind, you just tilt your head and change the angle a little, making him let a soft sigh out. He embraces you, bringing you closer. His chest is pressed against yours, his heart is exhilarated, is this that rush some people have from doing something exciting and… wrong?

“MC…” he breaks the kiss, but doesn’t stop you from giving pecks on his cheek. “MC… I don’t… I don’t think we should… this is wrong, MC.”

“Jumin… please, Jumin… I want you so much…”

“You… do you want me?” he can’t hold his surprise back.

“Yes… yes, I do. Please…”

“But MC… are you sure this is alright?”

“Of course is not alright, but… but I am sure, Jumin. Please… please don’t reject me. Please… please don’t leave me. ”

“No, I would never do such a thing.” He looks at you, trying to memorize every feature of your face.  “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

He’s greedy and he knows it, your kiss was soft, like you were asking permission to do so. His kiss is hungry, desperate, it sends a very clear message about how much he’d been craving for this, for you.  He tries to control his hands, but it feels impossible when your own grab his suit as he trails his lips down your jaw, he takes the jacket off, his lips still on your skin. Gosh… he wants to mark you, just imagining you examining the small bruise and blushing gives him chills, but he can’t, no, he shouldn’t.

You unbutton your shirt in sync with his mouth traveling down, exposing and revealing inch by inch for him to discover with his mouth. The small moans you let boost his confidence to reach behind your back, peeling down the clasp of your skirt, making you lay down in the bed as his fingers drag along your thighs to remove the garment. And then you shiver, making him feel like a thief again, yes, he is stealing something precious, something directed to Jihyun, but as he looks into your eyes when you’re completely undressed, he couldn’t care less. Nobody knows where Jihyun is, or when he’ll come back, Jumin is here, literally on his knees for you, loving you and appreciating you like you want, like you deserve.

“I can’t be the only one naked, Jumin…” you sound like whining, but your wanton gaze tells this comes entirely from your desire to see him. Did you imagine him like this? Did you have the same thoughts as he had about you?

Jumin undresses quickly, he wished it could be something sensual and slow, especially when he sees you  sliding your fingers to your pussy and biting your bottom lip. Who is he kidding? This isn’t him. He doesn’t know that much about being sexy. If you want him completely in nude, you’ll have him.

It’s beautiful, though. The vision of you getting yourself off just by watching him strip makes him feel… smug, he smirks, and you blush. The contrast between your moves with your fingers and your embarrassed face arouses him too much, he frees his cock from his underwear, pumping himself as staring deep into your eyes.

“Jumin…” you call in a whisper, and he crawls over you, kissing you again. You tangle your other hand in his hair as he kisses your neck.

“Do you have any idea of how stunning you look right now?” he coos softly, amused by your deep exhale.

His hand that was pumping himself meets yours, he mimics the circular moves you’re doing against your clit, replacing your fingers by his own after a while. You arch our back and moan, shaking your head side to side.

He lets a shuddering sigh next to your ear when you slip his hand to his dick, rutting it against your grip so shamelessly it makes him feel… disgusting.

“Wait just a minute… I need to get, aargh, a condom.”

You nod, and he’s so thankful for you not teasing him about having condoms. At this point, you know him enough to know he’s not one to actually have sexual encounters, and these condoms were just a gift from one company trying to do business with him. He would explain it, but the fact you didn’t even ask makes him feel relaxed. It’s so good that you know how to make him comfortable.

“Now, MC…you must know that I don’t… I don’t have much experience, I… I don’t know if you were expecting something, but I…” you kiss his forehead sweetly, and that’s the only answer he needs.

He adjusts himself between your legs, slowly pulling in as you whimper. You cling into his forearm, moaning as he starts a slow pace. This feels… so different from what he remembered, it’s so good, you feel so warm, so wet, so… wonderful. You hide your face in the nape of his neck, kissing and even nibbling playfully. How can you be so perfect? And how don’t you know how perfect you are? Does Jihyun know?

His pace increases when you wrap your legs around his hips, matching his rhythm as you shake your hips when he stops for you to do so. Jumin knows he won’t last long, there’s no way when you’re that great, and as he feels it coming, he places your hand over your eyes.

“Jumin?”

“Please… please don’t look. I might look really unpleasant to look at right now.”

“Don’t be silly.” You shoo his hand away, guiding it to squeeze one of your breasts. “Keep going.”

And he does. Four or five messy thrusts and he comes undone, his body shivers and embarrassing noises come out of his mouth as he helps you reach orgasm too by rubbing your sensitive spot as you finger yourself, swallowing your cry outs and moans as he kisses you deeply.

He melted over you, never wanting to leave, because this was great, yes. But also because leaving would mean dealing with this. And God knows that dealing with his most intense feelings was not… so Jumin, as you would say.

While the two of you were still recovering, avoiding the necessary and awkward confrontation, Jumin’s phone, mindlessly forgotten on the coffee table in the living room, buzzes, the screen lights off the dimming house as a text notification pops up.

“ _Thank you for everything you’ve done these years, my friend. Don’t tell MC, but I’m coming to the party tomorrow! Look forward to see you all!_ ”


End file.
